My Worth
by AnnieMJ
Summary: All her life she never thought she was worth anything to anyone. This was proven to her time and time again as she grew up, but that changed when she met Miley. Can Miley show Mikayla she's worth more than she believes she is?


**My Worth**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

**A/N: **This story is dedicated solely to **DarkDesires16** and **FallenSoldier**.

You chicks rock! Happy Anniversary! I hope you like my gift :) I honestly admire you both ^.^

* * *

**P.S.** I thought of my love, **Crazier** when I wrote this. I love you, baby c:

To all the readers, I send my love (:

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

My insides felt like they were being torn apart. This is a feeling I've felt before. I couldn't breathe, air was hard to find. My vision turned blurry.

How could she do this to me? How could she say she'd never hurt me and then do exactly that?

How could she use words on me that she knew would hurt? It hurts so much. I know she's right but she led me to believe that she would never hurt me!

Now I'm left in my studio, bawling my eyes out.

When I was younger, my dad always said two things:

_"I don't care!"_ or _"You're not worth it."_

Those two-phrases were always stuck in my head.

My father was never around. I would beg him for attention because I needed love. But my mom was off with another guy, being happy and I was stuck with a heart-broken dead man. A man who lost his care for life and for me.

At one time, he was the sweetest, funniest person ever. Then he changed. I know it's my mom's fault, but I couldn't help hating my dad too. He never gave me the love I craved and he never gave me attention. For example, on my twelfth birthday, I came downstairs and asked him:

"Hey daddy, guess what today is?" He grunted and I smiled my brightest smile.

"It's my birthday!" I exclaimed, thinking that today would be special, he would let go of his anger and be the awesome dad he used to be. But I was twelve, and twelve year old's are usually wrong.

"It's your what day?" He asked, picking his head up.

"My birthday, daddy!" I repeated, just as excited.

"And you think I care?" He questioned slowly. I nodded my head and he stood, walking over to me. The thing about my dad is that he never hit me, no he never hit me, but he did break me. He knelt down in front of me, his mouth was drawn into a frown.

"I don't care." He stated, his face close to mine, making sure that I heard the words. I blinked rapidly.

"But, daddy." I whimpered as my bottom lip trembled.

"Stop calling me that!" He growled, making me shrink away. He moved forward, making me fall back on the couch as he stayed on his knee, trapping me on the seat.

"When it's my birthday, who cares about me? No one, that's who! She's off with that other man and I'm worth nothing!" His eyes went blank and he stood up, turning his back to me.

"You're worthless, at some point in this life, you become worthless. Learn that early, Mikayla. Learn that now, you are worthless." He repeated, his words cold and piercing as he left me to cry for the rest of my twelfth birthday.

My friends from school called but my dad hung up on all of them, telling me that someday they wouldn't care either and they would all forget about me. It hurt so much, feeling that worthless.

When it was my fifteenth birthday, I had finally learned not to mention my birthday to anyone. I felt like it didn't matter anymore, just another day for no one to care.

My father wasn't a good father, but he wasn't a bad one either. I often told myself that I could have had it worse but no matter how hard I tried to find the good, it always felt so bad.

He provided food, shelter, money for school and clothes. He gave me what I needed to live and that was it. I never felt a warm embrace or a soft kiss good night, all I felt was pain.

Then I had a boyfriend for the first time when I was fifteen and he was after one thing: Sex.

I was an easy target, it seemed. Ryan would tell me the sweetest things and I fell for them just because he was the first one to be so nice to me. He knew exactly what to say for me to let him touch me.

One day, he tried to go all the way. This was the day all my hopes were crushed. All my worth, all the worth I hoped I possibly had was diminished.

Ryan was in my room, it was almost eight at night. My dad left for work at seven p.m. He had the night shift as a security guard. No one knew that I was always home alone at night and I never told anyone, however, I accidently told Ryan, the worst secret I ever spilled because it was that same night that Ryan showed up with a huge grin.

"Hey, babe." He greeted in his smooth voice that I once thought to be the sweetest thing in the world. Now I reflect on his voice and shudder, it was so sweet, it was sickening.

"What are you doing here, Ryan? You can't be here!" I told him anxiously.

"Relax, baby. I just wanted to keep you company since your dad left you all alone. Now what kind of father would leave his baby unprotected? I'm here to protect you!" He claimed, puffing out his chest.

I giggled, thinking he was going to protect me, but how was I to know that it was actually him I needed to be protected from?

He pushed passed me and walked into my house but I still protested as I held the door open for him to leave before he grinned, a sickening grin, now that I think about it.

He then took off, running upstairs as I freaked out, pushed the door closed and ran up after him. I had to get him out! I would hate to get in trouble and I was only fifteen! I didn't need to get caught with a boy in my room.

"Ryan, please!" I cried out, searching around for him. I pushed my room open and walked in, looking around. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I was pushed onto my bed and he climbed over me, smiling sweetly.

"Ryan! What are you doing?" I asked nervously. Just looking up at him, I didn't feel safe like I usually did and I knew something was wrong.

"I love you, babe and tonight I'm going to show you that." He informed me, grinning. Ryan was bigger than me. He was seventeen and he definitely had more strength than I did. I tried to push him off but he only laughed at my attempts as I was pinned under his body.

"Ryan, I don't want this!" I exclaimed angrily as tears blurred my vision.

"I don't care!" He growled and it was hearing those words that caused me to blank out. My dad was right. No one cares. No one cares. No one cares.

I am worthless.

Even the person who treated me so nicely, in the end, he didn't truly care. He wanted what he wanted, my body but not me. I cried so hard, I thought I was dying and Ryan cursed for me to shut up as he slapped me but I couldn't stop the pain deep in my soul.

"Stop crying, you worthless bitch!" He ordered, groping my breasts roughly. I pushed at him but it didn't work as he kept touching me, making me feel dirty. See, even he said I'm worthless. He unzipped my pants, grinning sickly.

"Now I'm gonna give you something to cry about!" He growled as one hand choked me and his other touched me through my underwear. I closed my eyes, letting the deep churning sob out before I felt him off of me suddenly and I opened my eyes to see my dad.

My dad.

There he was, on top of Ryan, unleashing massive strikes on his face and chest.

That night, Ryan's family was called saying he had been beaten to death and my father was taken to jail.

I will never forget my last moment with my dad. After he realized Ryan was dead, he stood up, his fists bloody and bruised, eyes blazing before he turned to me. While he had been taking care of Ryan, I had managed to pull my jeans on and look decent, tears still running down my cheeks. My dad looked so defeated as he knelt in front of me.

"I told you, Mikayla. You're not worth it. Why fool yourself? Everyone will hurt you." He whispered as I cried harder. He stood up and called the cops, on himself.

He was in jail for about two months before guards noticed something was wrong with him and then he was moved to a mental institution. Apparently, something snapped in him the day my mother left. He had a bad childhood of his own so it surely didn't help when my mother left him for another man just like his mother left him for a new family and his own father beat him every day.

It hurt to learn all this from his counselors and therapists.

Soon after, I was taken in by my aunt who lived in Texas for the next two and a half years. Being there was worse than being with my dad; at least I could avoid him. My aunt and her husband made a point to speak to me every day. The sad part was that they hated me, they didn't want me. I heard them say that many times. In hushed tones, of course, when they argued about me. I pretended to be oblivious but I cried every night, every single night.

It was when I was sixteen that I was discovered for my _amazing talent_ as my teacher called it.

"Mikayla Marshall, show them how it's done!" My teacher requested proudly and I received many glares as I stood up and went to the front. I sat down at the piano, playing the piece he asked for as I began singing, letting my soul flow with the rhythm. When I finished everyone clapped, even the students who glared at me earlier. My teacher beamed but I didn't take pride in that moment, I had no pride in much. I had lost all sense of worth after my dad was gone.

One day as I was leaving class, my teacher called me back.

"Mikayla, stay after with me." He requested and I nodded, packing my things up.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, stopping in front of his desk.

"Listen dear, you're a talented young girl and I feel like you could make a name for yourself by singing."

"I don't know, you should talk to my aunt." I told him cautiously as he paused, taking in a breath and tapping his chin.

"Okay, but first, would you enjoy singing? Before I ask her, I want to know what you want." He explained and I furrowed my brows. No one ever asks what I want.

"Just ask her. I'll do what she wants." I replied simply before walking away and out of class. I missed the bus home so I opted for walking with a frown.

How was I to know that that day was to change of my life? I walked into my aunt's house and she ran over, pulling me into a hug. I hated being touched so I flinched but she didn't notice. No one ever noticed.

"There's my favorite girl!" My uncle exclaimed, hugging me as well. I wriggled away, moving back.

"What's going on?" I asked monotone.

"Your teacher called, saying that you have talent and can be a great singer! He also said that he can have an interview set up for you with a recording company to see if they'll like you!" She exclaimed.

I was sixteen, not stupid! They weren't happy for me, they were happy at the thought of me becoming famous.

"I don't want to..." I trailed off, dropping my bag as I headed toward the kitchen to make a snack when suddenly, I was pulled back and seated on the couch by my aunt.

"Mikayla, this is the opportunity of a lifetime. You are going to tell your teacher you want to carry through with this." She instructed firmly.

"But I don't want to." I repeated, realizing that I was freaked out at the thought of singing in front of people and having them judge me. I thought I would do what my aunt wanted but I changed my mind, I didn't want to be interviewed.

"Mikayla, stop saying you don't want to, you're sixteen, you don't know what you want." She claimed, her eyes searching mine.

"Yeah, but I don't want this." I stated, staring in her eyes but her gaze turned cold as she stood up. She crossed her arms and said the words that killed me a little more.

"I don't care, Mikayla. You're going to do the interview and if you want to keep living here instead of on the street, then you are going to do well in that interview." She informed me with no emotion. I sat there, wide-eyed as my uncle smirked and led my aunt away. I stayed frozen on the couch and wiped at the tears. I hate them, I hate them so much.

So, a few weeks later, I was standing in front of a Disney executive who just heard me sing and he was appreciative, saying I was good and that he'd call me soon to tell me if I made it. He shook my hand, then my aunt's and we were ready to leave.

I had to pee really badly so my aunt told me to go use the bathroom before we left and meet her in the lobby.

I walked through the Disney building, searching long and hard for that bathroom but I just couldn't find it. I was so close to pissing myself when I turned a corner and almost bumped into another girl.

"I'm sorry." I muttered and she smiled.

"It's okay." She assured me and went to leave but then I realized how bad I had to pee as I whirled around.

"Uh, excuse me!" I called out as politely as I could. She stopped and turned.

"Yes?"

"I've been looking for the bathroom forever and I just can't find it. Can you point me in the right direction?" She gave me a funny look. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just talk like an adult." She told me, laughing and I smiled.

"Oh sorry, I deal with a lot of them." I disclosed, relaxing.

"Don't be sorry and I don't know where the regular bathroom is and I work here!" She joked but I frowned, realizing that I was probably gonna pee myself. "But my dressing room has one, come with me!" She insisted, walking off and I followed her quickly.

The moment I stepped into the dressing room, I made a beeline for the bathroom and I smiled as I pulled my pants down because I could hear her laughing through the door.

"Wow, you run fast!" She remarked and I smiled bigger now.

"Well, when you gotta go then you'll know!" I sang out, making her laugh harder. She stopped talking as I peed, feeling relaxed and soon, I made my way out after washing my hands. I shoved my hands in my pockets shyly and met her gaze.

"Thanks so much, I'm relieved." I admitted, grinning.

"Glad I could help and are you working with Disney? Cause that would be awesome! I mean, I work for Disney, I'm the lead in the show Hannah Montana and if you sign with Disney, then that would be awesome and we would be able to hang out and I promise you could totally use my bathroom anytime you want!" She rambled on, making me laugh.

"Well, I just had an interview so I don't know if I'm gonna get signed but it would be cool if I did. I'd love to use your bathroom more." I teased with another grin as she laughed

"Oh, what's your name?" She asked.

"Mikayla and you?"

"I like that, Mikayla and I'm Miley!" She introduced herself, beaming.

"That's a cool name and oh! My aunt, I gotta go, I'm sorry." I remembered sadly as I backed away to the door. "Thanks again."

"No problem, Mikayla, I hope to see you again." She wished, making me smile.

"Me too, Miley, bye!" I waved, opening the door.

"Bye!" She called out as I closed it. I walked away and then stopped, whirling around. I was smiling, I felt…normal. Whoa, I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. I like Miley. I like her, I thought to myself as I turned again to find my aunt.

"What took you so long?" She asks annoyed.

"I couldn't find the bathroom until I asked someone and she-"

"God, shut up! I don't care!" She says angrily, dragging me out and I get quiet again. The momentary happy feeling I had is gone now as I reel back to reality.

About two months later, I learn that not only have I been signed but I have to start working right away. I was pulled out of high school and I would finish the end of eleventh grade and start twelfth grade with a private tutor provided by Disney.

I went to the studio, I sang tirelessly and I sang songs that I felt nothing for. I sang songs that I couldn't feel but I guess I faked it pretty well because they ate it all up.

I acted so happy and carefree but it was torture. I wanted to sing something meaningful. I learned. however, that I had to do as told.

"Mikayla, you're doing a guest appearance on a T.V. show for Disney." My aunt informed me and I nodded as I studied the lyrics to another song I had to memorize by the next day.

Soon enough, we get to the set and I am introduced to a director who told me what to do. Apparently, in the show, I would be the diva and the other girl hated me because of how snobby I acted.

"Mikayla?" A voice called out and I turned to see Miley, making me break out into a smile for the first time in months.

"Miley!" I responded, walking over to her. I was surprised when she pulled me into a tight hug and I flinched naturally before she pulled back quickly.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I just thought, I'm sorry, you must think I'm weird now and I thought you'd like a hug cause I thought we were friends but I wasn't-" I cut her rambling off.

"Miley! Relax!" I laugh and she visibly relaxes. "I just wasn't prepared for a hug. Try again?" I ask and she smiles sheepishly, nodding. She lets me hug her this time and I do it carefully, willing myself not to flinch from the contact and I'm surprised at how comfortable I feel when she wraps her arms around me softly, like she's afraid of scaring or hurting me. I pull back first and she smiles shyly.

"So, you're gonna be the diva?" She questions playfully and I nod, laughing.

"Yup, you have to hate me." I state and she frowns.

"That's gonna be really hard to do but I will since I'm such a great actress!" She exclaims dramatically and I lift my brow, making her laugh more.

That day was awesome! I don't know how she made me feel free in front of that camera as I acted cold and mean. It wasn't hard to act that way, I felt like that most of the time. Cold, mean. It was easy to let it out and the camera caught it all. It only took one day sadly to shoot my part since I was only in one episode.

"That was so much fun, Mikayla! I wish we could work together every day." She told me, making my heart beat faster. I don't know why but when she said she wanted me around, it made me feel important for the first time.

"I wish I could be with you too." I whispered and she looked at me funny. "I mean to work and you're a good friend..." I trailed off, giving her a lop-sided grin, making her laugh.

"Mikayla, come on, let's go!" My aunt called and I frowned.

"Sorry." I sighed and Miley frowned too.

"Ah, this sucks, but how about a hug goodbye, who knows when I'll get to see you again!" She exclaimed, making me smile softly.

"Okay." I agreed, opening my arms. Her eyes brightened like I just offered her a billion little gifts as she hugged me tightly. My heart felt like it was floating with the way she embraced me.

"Mikayla, I'm waiting!" My aunt called again. _Wait Bitch, _I thought annoyed before I let go of Miley finally.

"See you around." I sighed, backing away.

"See ya." She replied, somewhat sadly. I turned as my aunt took my arm and led me away.

It was about a month after my seventeenth birthday when I realized that all the money I was working for was going straight to my aunt and uncle. She wasn't saving it for me and trust me when I say I made a lot.

By the time I hit seventeen, I was selling out arenas and I had so many fans, it made me feel something I never felt: Love. I was adored and I treasured it.

I love my fans. They made my life better. Sometimes, I would just go online for hours on my fan-sites just to read the sweet things they wrote to me. I tried to sign as many autographs. I wanted to earn their love, I needed it but soon enough I was asked to do something I didn't want to. Scratch that, I was told.

"Mikayla, Disney wants you to drop the angel act so you're gonna pick a feud with Miley Stewart, you'll both get publicity and you'll make a greater name for yourself."

"But, Miley's my friend, I'm not gonna treat her bad." I stated plainly but that earned me a cold stare.

"You'll get more publicity, meaning more shows and interviews and-" I was angry then as I called her out for the first time.

"And more money!" I yelled. "You already take all my money! How much more do you want?" I cried "I don't even get my money, you take it all!" And then for the first time since I knew my aunt, she slapped me, hard and quick. I stumbled back in shock, cradling my cheek.

"Your money? You live with me! I pay the bills so don't think you're worth anything Mikayla! I made your dream happen so you should thank me!" She shouted. I grit my teeth and held back my tears. This was not my dream, not at all.

"You're going to pick a feud with Miley Stewart and it has to look real and that is that. If you want me to throw you on the street, then fine, your choice!" She snarled icily as she walked off.

I crawled into bed that night with a heavy heart as I thought it over. The first person that I actually got along with, that made me feel important and happy, I had to hurt her. I weighed my options. I had none really. I had no choice it seemed.

A few days later, I was brought on the set of Hannah Montana to sing with Miley and today Disney wanted me to be mean. My aunt would be standing close by to make sure I did as told.

I had cried all morning in the shower before finally coming here.

When Miley tried to hug me, I brushed her off even though I wanted that hug so much.

When Miley tried to speak to me, I ignored her even though I longed to hear her words.

When she tried to get near me, I moved farther away even though everything in me wanted to stay close to her, to this girl who was almost my friend.

"Is something wrong Mikayla? Did I say something to offend you?" She finally asks after we record our song together and film the small piece for her show.

"Just leave me alone." I reply coldly. I hate that I spoke that way to her.

"Why, I, I thought you were my friend." I wanted to scream that she was, but no, my aunt narrowed her eyes and I sighed, looking away.

"Well, you thought wrong. I would never want to be friends with you." I lied and she stepped back.

"Oh." Was all she could get out before turning around and speeding away. Now I knew one thing at that moment for sure, I was worthless. My heart was so unsettled and I felt so wrong, it was disgusting.

"I have to pee." I murmured to my aunt. She sighed and nodded.

"I'll be in the lobby and good job. She looked surprised. Maybe I'll take you out to dinner tonight." _Yeah, with my money you worthless bitch,_ I screamed in my mind but managed to fake a smile and nod tightly before walking away. I remembered my way to Miley's dressing room and found it fast. I knocked quickly before the door swung open and I could see her jaw tighten.

"What do you want? Only my friends can come in here." She said through her clenched teeth and I felt my tears from this morning surface. No, I told myself, I can't cry in front of her.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, my voice cracking and it was like for the first time in my entire life that someone listened to me. Someone heard me and not just what I was saying, but what was laced deep into my words. That someone was Miley. The moment my voice broke when I apologized, she took my hand, tugging me into her dressing room. Her arms went around me, pulling me close and I was hesitant but then I wrapped my arms around her too.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, Miley, they made me." I confessed as I let out a sob. She held me tighter and asked me what I meant. I explained to her how Disney wanted us to hate each other and how my aunt was forcing me to be rude. She was taken aback at the whole situation before she pulled back, a crease in her forehead.

"Please don't be mad at me." I pled lowly and she laughed.

"I'm not mad at you, silly, relax. At least you told me." She smiled, pinching my cheek which made me pull my face away, rubbing at it as I glared at her and she grinned. I laughed as well, relaxing.

"Well, how bout we pretend? I mean I can pretend to hate you. It'll be really hard though." She teased, smiling sweetly.

"But you're an amazing actress!" I mocked, making her grin with a pose and I laughed harder.

"That I am and you're a good friend. Thanks for telling me and don't worry, your aunt will think I want to kill you next time she sees me." Miley promises and I hug her one last time, holding her tightly before I leave, running back to my aunt who's naturally pissed that I took forever.

"Why did you take forever?" She demands, annoyed with me and I know this time she doesn't want an answer but I give her one anyway.

"Number Two." I state, smiling on the inside while I hold my tummy and nod solemnly at her. She looks outraged before storming forward and I smile to myself, still feeling high from my secret and friendship with Miley.

Those few months were amazing. Disney was eating it up when we had our arguments and glares. The paparazzi bought it all and it was making everyone happy, especially pretending to hate Miley, no, it was the looks of amusement she would shoot me when we argued. It was the understanding her eyes held. It was a kindness I had never experienced. It was real, it was beautiful, it was new and it was scary.

One day after we had an argument which had to be broken up by her dad and my aunt, I got away from my aunt and snuck into her dressing room.

She attacked me with a big hug.

"You're an awesome actor! Have you ever thought of taking a break from singing to pursue it?" Miley complimented while burying her face in my hair and I hid my own face in her neck. She smelled so good, so sweet and so...forbidden.

"Nah, I'm good with my singing."

"So, a little birdie told me that your birthday is next week." She nearly sang and I could hear the mischief in her voice. It made something in me come to life as I laughed.

"It's not important, Miley. My birthday doesn't matter." I respond simply as she pulls back, making me frown because that hug actually did matter to me.

"What? Birthdays are special, Mikayla! Especially your eighteenth birthday, you're free!" She exclaimed and for the first time I saw her point.

"You're right, I'm...free." I felt emotions bubble up. "I can get away." I whispered to myself and Miley's eyes darkened.

"Get away from what?" She pleaded. Miley knew something was wrong and she always begged me to tell her but I was afraid. I didn't want to let her know about my past. I just wanted to forget it, bury it and move on.

"Please, Mikayla, please tell me." She begged but I shook my head.

"Sorry, but I should go." I murmured, moving back.

"Wait, I got you something." I furrowed my brows.

"What?"

"Well, I'm still shocked that your aunt doesn't let you have a cell phone so I got you one." She informed me, grinning as she pulls out a phone with a charger.

"It's an early birthday gift! Just take it because I want to be able to talk to you." She says with eyes that plead for me to accept it. I don't know what to think as I take the phone and charger. She wants to talk to me this badly? I'm important enough for her to go out and get me a phone? My body trembles because for the first time, I was worth something to someone.

"Thank you, Miley." I whisper, hugging her and I cry in her arms as she kisses the top of my head, telling me it's okay.

"It's set on silent so your aunt won't hear it and my number is already in the phonebook. Call me anytime. Seriously, please." She says and I grin through my tears.

"I'll call you tonight." I promise and she smiles as I tuck the phone and charger into my jacket pocket. I run out to my aunt who's in the lobby with the same annoyed look on her face from how long I took.

"Wanna know what took me so long?" I ask, placing my hand on my tummy and her eyes widen as she walks away, muttering no and I smile, following her out. I feel like I'm worth a ton right now as I hold the phone in my pocket.

That night, when everyone was asleep, I locked my door and called Miley. Her voice takes me to a new world it seems as we talk for hours. The next few nights we spent talking from night till morning.

One night, she tells me she can't talk and I frown but say goodbye, tucking the phone away. Suddenly the phone buzzes right when I'm about to fall asleep and I answer it.

"Miley?"

"Hey Mikayla, look out your window." My eyes proceed to bulge out as I run to the window and see Miley standing out there. Her dad is leaning on his car, smiling as he waves to me.

I only met him once but he's really nice and he knows that Miley and I don't actually hate each other. I wave to them.

"Come out, please!" She pleads into the phone and I smile, nodding. I creep downstairs and open the front door ever so gently before closing it behind me. I walk down the steps and straight into Miley's arms.

"Why are you here?" I ask, giggling as her nose tickles my neck.

"Happy Birthday!" She whispered loudly and I pull out of her arms to look at the time on the phone.

12:06 a.m.

I smile and hug her tightly.

"Thank you, Miley! That was so sweet of you! Now go before you get caught."

"Wait, you have to make a wish." She stated, turning me to see her dad who's holding up a small cake with a number eighteen candle on it. I laugh lightly and let Miley pull me towards him. I close my eyes and wish for a better life before I blow out the candle.

"Yay!" Miley whispered enthusiastically, finding a plastic fork and she feeds me a piece of it. I can't help how giddy I feel eating it and her dad offered me a hug which I return. The man is like a big comfy teddy bear and he gives the _bestest_ hugs, second to Miley of course.

"Happy Birthday, Mikayla, I hope your wish comes true." He says sincerely.

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart." I reply and he smiles, getting into his car.

"I'll be back in two hours, girls. Have fun." He waves, driving off and I'm left stunned.

"Wait, what's going on?"

"Shh, let's go to your room." She tells me, grinning.

"Miley, we're gonna get in trouble!"

"But I want to talk to you, for real." She says and I see that she does so I give in and take her hand as she cradles the small box of cake in her other hand.

I lead her inside, creeping up and into my room. I put the lock on and sigh thankfully that we didn't get caught.

That night Miley didn't waste her two hours. No, she sat me down and pleaded for me to tell her about my past. After fifteen minutes of trying to dodge it, I gave in because she looked so sad and lost.

I end up crying and she holds me when I tell her about my father and his problems. She cries when I tell her about Ryan and the way my dad ended his life. She strokes my hair as I tell her about how I was forced into signing with Disney and she understands when I tell her how confused I am.

"You can leave you know, you're eighteen today."

"But I have no money technically."

"Well, yeah but you're gonna get it as soon as you come with me to talk to a Rep at Disney and we can tell them to start sending your money to you."

"But then I'll have nowhere to live." I state bluntly and she smiles.

"My dad and I would love to have you." She offers and I look at her wide-eyed.

"What?"

"He said yes already. You could share my room and it would be good. Good for you to get away from here and these people and the pressure." She explains, stroking my hand.

"But, why, why are you helping me so much?" She shrugs her shoulders and says:

"I don't know, I guess, I just care about you." And those may have been simple words for her to say but to me, they meant the world. They meant so much, so much that they broke my heart. In a good way though, definitely a good way.

"Thank you! I won't stay long, as soon as I get enough money I'll get out." I promise but Miley frowns.

"No, you don't, you don't get away that easy." She says playfully. "I want you to just stay for as long as possible. Let your accounts build before you buy a place. Besides, I would love to have you stay with me." She admits, grinning and I feel so excited as I lunge at her, hugging her wildly.

"Miley Stewart, you rock!" I announce and she laughs, wrapping her arms around me.

"Yes, I do." She replies as we both laugh.

That night, her dad came back and after a mini discussion outside, I slipped into my bed, feeling alive.

That night changed a lot of things for me. I felt like a person, like there was something out there for me.

Two days later, I had my clothes packed and I walked out with Robbie Ray and Miley when my aunt and uncle had gone out.

We took off and I left a note explaining where I went and that I didn't want to hear from them ever again for being such terrible, selfish, and heartless guardians.

The cops came but once they realized I hadn't been kidnapped, it was a lost cause for my aunt and uncle. I grinned, glancing at Miley before we both looked back out the window where her dad was saying goodbye to the cops. My aunt and uncle were forced to leave and Miley's dad came back inside, smiling victoriously. He spoke to the executives for me and all my money would be placed in a new account that Miley helped me open.

Everything was so good for those few months but good things don't last long. Oh no, good things must end at some point. I was aware of that but I lived blissfully for a few months.

Then it changed. I slept in the same bed with Miley and it didn't seem like a big deal because we were both girls, until one night. We went to bed happily but I woke up to realize that Miley's were arms around me. She was hugging me tightly and I stilled. I turn to see her face close to mine and this was too close for a friend to be near another friend.

I try to pull away but she only held onto me tighter. She makes me feel important and loved and I hate myself for doing this, I hate myself for realizing that I am in love with her.

She was being a good friend but I had to take it the wrong way. What's wrong with me? She's a girl for goodness sake! And she's my friend, my best friend!

How could I even think of doing this! God, why does it have to be so difficult for me? I just had to fall for her.

She snuggled closer and a tear slipped out. Life hurts so much. Can't I get a break? It was all good, so good but now it's crashing down.

When she woke up that morning, I pretend to wake with her. Her eyes connect with mine and she takes in our position, close and intertwined. Damn it, don't smile, please don't smile! She smiles before untangling herself from me and goes into her bathroom. I sat up, playing with the edge of my shorts when she came out.

"Hey Mikayla, wanna hang out today?" She asks and I grin, nodding. God, I'm such a love-sick moron. I get ready and eat breakfast with her before we head out together.

She takes me to the mall and we basically walk around, window shopping. It was different but nice as she holds onto my arm, pulling me into a million different stores.

"How about this one?" She asks, holding up a shirt and I shake my head.

"You've said no to every shirt here!" She accuses.

"Yeah, well, maybe you don't need to wear a shirt." I offer as I yawn into my fist and she smacks me, laughing.

"What, I'm half-asleep." I say honestly because I was up all night watching her hug me.

"Let's go get coffee then." She suggests, dragging me to a coffee place in the mall. She gets me something with a long name and sets it down in front of me.

"Drink." She orders, taking a sip of her identical drink and I do and I smile because it tastes so good.

"I love you." I say dreamily and then my eyes widen. What did I just do?

"I love you too." She replies, making me look up. "Now what do you wanna do next?" She asks and I realize that she loves me like a friend. I sigh, thankful she didn't realize what I meant and I take a long sip of my drink.

"Whatever you wanna do." I offer and she grins. I shouldn't have said that because we spent the rest of the day at an aquarium. Who knew she liked _fishies_ so much, as she liked to call them. I wonder if something was wrong in her head because apparently even a killer shark is a:

"_Fishieee_!" To Miley Stewart. She amuses me so much and I love it. I love her. I knew it well that day.

The next few weeks were so difficult to keep it locked up. It's hard to hide love, it's so hard to hide affection.

Then something happened, it was the middle of the night and I was sleeping with Miley in my arms. Lately, for some reason, after she falls asleep, she just rolls into my arms and stays here. It's nice. I like it. I shouldn't, but I do. I'm studying her face when suddenly, her eyes flutter open and my own eyes widen. Oh no, I was supposed to be asleep, not staring at her gorgeous face!

I move to pull away but her arm quickly wraps around me, pulling me over her, keeping me there. I stare at her and she stares at me. She quirks a brow and my forehead creases.

Now here's where my mind is blown. She leans up and her lips touch mine softly. Uh oh, I'm kissing Miley or she's kissing me, wait no, we're kissing each other! My best friend, the last person I should be kissing is kissing me and I really like it. Of course, I like it, I'm in love with her and you tend to enjoy kissing the people you're in love with.

Her lips themselves are so soft and it's crazy as I slip deeper against her and her hand is cradling my face as our lips move together while her other arm pulls me more on top of her. I slowly pull back and open my eyes, seeing her twinkling ones.

"Miley." I whisper unsurely.

"Mikayla." She replies as I furrow my brows

"Miley!" I repeat frantically.

"Mikayla!" She mimics, laughing and her lips, oh damn, her wonderful lips are on mine again but I pull back quickly.

"Are you awake? Are you conscious?" I demand and she laughs, rolling us over so she's above me.

"Yeah, want me to stop?" She asks and I shake my head no quickly, making her laugh at me.

"But-" And her lips are back on mine, stopping my speech as I relax. Well, if she's not gonna freak out, then I won't either.

I love Miley's kisses. They're so sweet and slow or passionate and fast. They can be soft or harder, but always amazing, always wanted. I always want her kisses.

Every night, we kissed, we kissed so much and we snuck kisses in the daytime. I was never so happy. Her lips always left a smile on my lips, her lips never failed.

"Mikayla?" Her voice calls out and I open my eyes, looking up from the couch where I was seated.

"Yeah?"

"My dad's going out and I was wondering if you wanted to play a game."

"Where's he going and what game?"

"Some meeting for me and the game is tag." I laugh when she says tag.

"Tag?"

"Mhm, and if you catch me, I'll kiss you." She grins, making me blush. I was still shy about kissing her sometimes.

"Okay." I squeak.

"The game begins as soon as my dad walks out that door." She informs before she walks upstairs, leaving my heart pounding as my lips turn up in a small smile.

"Mikayla, dinner's on the table for you and Miley. I'll be home later." Mr. Stewart informs me a few minutes later as he puts on his jacket.

"Oh, okay, Mr. Stewart." I mutter and he shoots me a smile before he leaves.

I look up at the stairs, then at the door, and then run the hell up there. I push the bedroom door open because naturally that's the first place I'd check. I walk in and frown. She's not here.

I turn to walk out but jump back when I see her standing in the doorway. She moves forward as I stumble back.

"Wait, I'm supposed to catch you." I remind her anxiously and she smiles.

"You're wasting time then." She states, standing in front of me. The thing about Miley is that she takes initiative, she knows what she wants and she gets it. And that, that scares me.

"Miley." I whisper and she arches a brow, waiting for me to do something. I'm nervous and scared. My hand trembles as I reach out, placing it on her waist. I smile a little and meet her gaze.

"Caught you!" I exclaim as a joke and she smirks, nodding.

"Now you can claim your prize." She replies, making my heart beat faster. I move in and press my lips against hers lightly. Moments later, her hands find their way around my waist, pulling me closer. I'm being walked backwards and my knees hit the edge of the bed.

I see Ryan.

As I fall onto the mattress with Miley above me, flashes of Ryan fill my mind and I try to block them out.

This is Miley. She's good to me and she deserves me. I won't fight her but my body is still as her lips press against my neck and her hands are raking up and down my sides. She feels so good and I want this so bad, but I can't control the fear that's lingering. I shut my eyes tightly and try to ignore the fear I remember from that day Ryan was once over me.

I flinch.

Miley's lips are off my neck and her arms circle around my waist as she shifts our positions so she's on her back, holding me on top of her. I open my eyes quickly as I realize the change and her blue eyes are searching mine. Her hand slips into my hair, holding me close to her face as she stares into my eyes intently.

"I'm not him." She says simply. I nod and a tear slips out. Not from the fear of Ryan. No, but from the guilt I feel for disappointing Miley.

"I'm sorry, I don't know-" Her lips silence my words as she kisses me deeply. When she pulls away, she smiles.

"I know, Mikayla, it's not your fault. It's his and I would never force you, never. I love you." She states firmly and my eyes widen, realizing what she said.

"You what me?" I demand and she smiles, pecking my lips.

"I love you, Mikayla. I love you so much."

"Miley, you do?" I ask, stunned.

"Of course, why else would I be kissing you and holding you if I didn't love you?" She responds, making me look away.

"Mikayla." She says sternly, tilting my chin so I look at her. "Don't tell me you thought I was just messing with you!" My eyes wander off, looking down. She groans and pulls my head into her neck as she hugs me tighter.

"Mikayla, I love you! I've had feelings for you since the day I let you use my bathroom! I got you a phone because I couldn't stand not talking to you! I needed you,Mikayla and I got you to move in with me not just for you, but for me too!" She gushes out this information as I lift my head swiftly to look at her as she speaks.

"Every night, I would pretend to be asleep and roll into your arms so I could feel safe or I would hug you in my _sleep_ because I wanted to hold you so bad! God, Mikayla, I don't know how to express it! I love you!" She rushes out and I can't help it as I press my lips to hers.

All the things she just said are making my chest ache. I don't know what to think as I end the kiss and stare into those honest eyes of hers.

"I love you too, I didn't think you would feel the same way but I love you and I know it's wrong because-" Her hand cups my cheek, indicating for me to shut up so I do.

"Nothing is wrong, Mikayla. From now on, it's all right." She promises and I smile weakly.

That day was special. As I lay on top of her with one of her legs over me and her arms holding me to her warm body, I never felt so alive. It was like she was making me live for the first time. It was like I never knew what anything meant until that day.

I fell asleep that day in her arms and that night there were no lust-filled kisses. No, there were love-filled kisses as we cuddled and slept.

That day and that night were all about love. It was the first time I had love, the first time I felt love, and the first time I believed in love.

Like I said before though, all good things never last. Problems occur, obstacles interfere and things just happen that were never planned. And unplanned situations are the worst.

Miley and I had officially been dating in secrecy for two months, one week and three days after the day we declared our love when it all came crashing down in about ten seconds. Just ten seconds. Miley and I had just woken up and she was propped up on her arm, looking down at me.

"What?" I ask in a small raspy voice and she giggles.

"You're adorable." She whispers, leaning down. I laugh as she kisses me. It became heated within moments with one of her hands tangling in my hair and her other hand running up my side.

Miley was very careful ever since the day I flinched. She never went too far and it frustrated me as my own hands slip in her hair, pulling her against me tightly.

She whimpers against my lips and that was what it took for a fire to be lit in me. I want her so bad, it was unbearable. Hooking one leg over her waist, I pulled her closer while her tongue danced with mine.

We were so into it, we didn't hear the footsteps before the door opened.

"Miley! Mikayla!" Mr. Stewart's voice bellowed, making us break apart, startled and freaked out. I slinked down under the covers as he stood in the doorway fuming. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Finally, he found his voice again.

"Breakfast now, talk later!" He barely managed to order, walking out and back downstairs.

"Oh no." I whispered, turning to Miley whose eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets. I never saw Miley so fearful till that day. It didn't help my nerves at all. She tried to give me an encouraging smile as we made our way to the kitchen but I knew she was just as, if not more worried than me.

I already knew I was about to get the boot. I mean, come on, I was kissing his daughter! He's gonna kill me! Or worse, stop me from seeing Miley. Upon that thought, my stomach dropped. I skipped breakfast and Miley ate slowly, trying to hold off this talk.

Finally, we were seated across Mr. Stewart in the living room and he looked pensive.

"How long have you two been together?" He started cautiously.

"Uh, over two months. Miley admitted in her smallest voice.

"Why?" He asked which made my brows furrow.

"What do you mean why? We're in love." I answered simply and he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Have you gone past kissing?" He asked suddenly and I looked at Miley as she shook her head.

"No, dad, we didn't do anything like that." She assured him and he let out a long breath.

"Okay, so let's get this right. Miley, are you in love with Mikayla?" He asked. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, dad, so much."

"And Mikayla, you really love her?" He asked me and I nodded like Miley

"Yes, I'm in love with Miley." I was waiting for him to yell and kick me out but instead he stood up, pacing back and forth. We watched him for about five minutes straight before he stopped moving around.

"Mikayla, pack up all your things. You're moving to Jackson's room since he's in college. You two can't be in the same room." He informed us and Miley jumped up.

"Dad! Please, I love her! I need to be with her!" She cried out but he shook his head.

"Miley, try to understand now. You two can keep, uh, dating, but you can't sleep in the same room together." He explained and all the tense knots in my body relaxed when I realized he wasn't kicking me out.

"But why?" She questions, then she laughed. "Oh, right." Miley mumbled in understanding. Mr. Stewart nodded crossing his arms, trying to look authoritative.

"So, get to packing and moving rooms, Mikayla and I don't want you two sneaking around or, or you'll be in trouble." He warned, desperate to keep it together but we could see that he was breaking at the seams with concern and confusion. Miley being intuitive as she is rushed over to him, hugging him tightly.

"We won't do anything, promise! And thanks, I love you, daddy." She told him and he smiled.

"I love you too, baby girl. And thank you for that promise. I'm holdin' you to it." He looked at me expectantly and my eyes widened as I nodded.

"Oh yeah, I promise too!" I affirmed and he smiled gently.

"Good, now you two get to moving, Mikayla's things." He suggested, letting go of Miley. So, unfortunately, I had to sleep in Jackson's room since he was off at college.

Mr. Stewart let me and Miley be together but because he was always lurking right around the corner we could never really be, well, together. As grateful as I was to still be allowed to stay, it was pure torture not being able to ravage Miley the way I wanted to. I mean, when we slept in the same room together, we would hug and cuddle and kiss and make out heatedly.

However, now with all this separation that I wasn't used to when it came to Miley, I was going crazy. Plus, we did promise her dad we wouldn't do anything and I knew Miley wouldn't want to break that promise.

Things were difficult for me though since I spent and twenty four hours of my seven days a week fantasizing about Miley and everything I wanted to do to her. Hell, I bet I could write a Three hundred page book with all the ways I wanted to, never mind, _Bad Mikayla_, I scolded myself.

Ugh, I'm an eighteen year old teenager with a hot girlfriend and very strong needs! I need her in a million dirty, sexual ways!

"Miley, god." I moaned her name as her leg slipped between mine. I slid my hand down her back, then up into her hair, pulling her face up as I captured her lips in a passionate lip lock. We were in my bed and it was past two am when Miley snuck in my room and just started this up.

"I want you so bad." She whispered and I nodded frantically as her thigh brushed against my center.

"Miley." I murmured with a few other things as her lips made a journey through my neck, down my throat and to the middle of my breasts. Her hand inched up slowly and my breath hitched, realizing that her hand was coming up to touch me before we heard footsteps. _Fuck_!

Miley jumped off of me and hid under the bed. We heard the bathroom door open and close before Miley slid out from the bed, kissed my lips, and took off to her room. Damn fucking shit! Another night, another letdown.

_I want to fuck my girlfriend, w_as the singular thought in my head at that moment. Mr. Stewart always had the worst timing but I think he knew that. He also made sure we were never alone too long. Smart man, I hate smart men!

Well, I love him but that man is stopping me from, yeah, I mean, I know that's his daughter but come on! She's fucking amazing, I love her and she's so damn sexable! I wouldn't expect him to realize that part but man, do I know it.

Whenever we actually get a chance to get hot and heavy, I could probably just lose it from seeing her face. Her hair all mussed up, her pouty lips, her darkened eyes, and her body movement.

Wanting and hurried as she touches me and the moment I touch her, god, her eyes just close as she always gives me more access and I take it! I touch her, I want her! But it's difficult being here and living like this.

So after months of trying to hold off and be good and all that shit, wait, who am I kidding? Good? I masturbated about five times a week just to stay sane! Not that I'd tell Miley that, but it would get her to stop complaining about my long as hell showers, I think.

Oh yeah, after so many frustrating months, I decided I had to do something, besides myself, aha.

Anyways, I decided I had to move out. I mean, I had been living here for about seven months and I was filthy rich at this point. It was amazing how fast I make money. At first, I didn't believe it but I guess tours, CD's, and music video's really just keep on bringing in the cash.

So, I talked to Mr. Stewart privately since I didn't want to hurt Miley's feelings and he sadly agreed to help me find a place. Soon, I bought a luxury apartment less than a mile from Miley's house. I even went and bought myself a car since I had my license. Then after furnishing the apartment, it was time to let Miley know.

I was nervous. I wondered if she'd see my point of view.

"You're what?" She yelled, standing up, hands fisted at her sides. I guess she didn't see my side.

"I'm moving but listen-"

"I don't wanna listen, Mikayla! You can't move! I, I forbid you!" She said angrily and that made me smile.

"You forbid me?" I asked and she breathed out deeply, crossing her arms.

"Yes, I forbid you." She repeated but this time with more simplicity as though it were a fact.

"Okay, I forbid you to forbid me." Her face dropped.

"Oh, come on!" She growled as I grinned. I gripped her shoulders and made her look at me.

"Miley, I'm moving for us. I want you to consider coming with me." Her eyes widened at that.

"What?" She squeaked.

"Well, I didn't tell your dad, but I don't know if you wanna and if you don't, that's fine. I need a place for me and you to be alone and that can be my new apartment." Miley's forehead creased as she thought about it.

"I can't just up and leave my dad like that." She thought aloud and I held her face, making her look at me.

"I'm fine with that, Miley. I understand that but I love you and being so close without really having you is killing me. We need this, okay?" I said and she nodded weakly, making me smile that the convincing her part was over.

I kissed her softly and went to pack my things. It was a quiet day as I loaded the last of my things into Mr. Stewart's car and went back in the house to say bye to Miley.

"I hate you for this." She said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Just kiss me." I ordered before her lips met mine. Once we pulled apart, she mumbled a goodbye that sounded more like, _are you really leaving?_

I hugged her and left. She made it seem l was leaving the country when in reality I was about a ten minute drive away. Seriously, I could walk to her place. My girl is a bit dramatic but I love her and I missed her the moment I left.

After settling in my new apartment, I made reservations at an awesome restaurant for the next day. Since I was living away from her, Mr. Stewart agreed that I could take Miley out on dates. That made me overly ecstatic.

After telling Miley to be ready because I'm taking her out, I spent hours looking for an awesome outfit. I mean, sure we'd been together for a long time, but this would be our first real date!

I finally settled on dark blue skinny jeans, a loose red blouse, and my black cardigan. I pulled on a pair of red converses and headed out to my car. I was probably supposed to wear a dress and heels considering the restaurant we were headed to, but I just wanted to feel free and unrestricted on our first date.

When I drove to Miley's house and the door opened, I stared wide-eyed at her. She too was somewhat casual but somehow super dressy!

Fuck, excuse me while I drool...

"Miley, you look so-" Mr. Stewart caught me in a stare and I closed my mouth, standing up straighter. "Nice!" I squeaked, making Miley look at her dad before she laughed and grabbed my hand.

"You too, baby, let's go now." She said, dragging me away as I waved a goodbye to her dad. I turned back to scan her body.

She was wearing a dark maroon skirt that stopped before her knees, a loose black blouse and over it, a matching maroon sweater. She had on black knee high boots with stiletto heels and god, fuck, sex!

"You look so fucking sexy!" I growled as she sat in my car. She laughed, locking the door on me and I shook my head as I made my way to the driver's seat. I got into my car and started it.

"Do we have time before dinner; I'd like to finally see your new apartment." She said as I pulled out of the parking space. I thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah, we have time but I'll show you quickly because we don't wanna miss our reservation. That would suck." I mumbled as I headed back in the direction I came from. Once we got there, I let her in and walked in, prepared to give her a tour, but instead, I was basically tackled on my brand new plush couch with Miley on top of me.

"Do you even know how hot you make me?" Miley whispered, surprising me with a rough kiss. I moaned, giving her entry and her tongue invaded instantly.

I think there's a fire in my pants.

"Miley! Fuck, reservations-" I reminded her in broken pants as she lifted her head for a moment.

"Fuck reservations." She growled before her lips were on mine again.

I groaned, pushing her up and she looked surprised as I stood but she had no idea what she just started here. I dragged her into my room and kicked my door closed as Miley smirked, pulling me into her, kissing me.

This time though, I took control, pushing her off of me. She seemed stunned again as I walked her to the back of my bed. I pushed her down, making her let out a startled noise as I pulled her boots off. She sat up, grabbing my waist but I removed her hands again, making her groan.

"Mikayla!" She scolded, putting her hands on my waist but I gave her a smug smile as I pushed her hands off of me.

"Miley, relax." I ordered but no sooner than the words left my mouth, was her mouth on mine. How does she move so quickly? Her hands gripped my butt, pulling me to land on top of her. I let out a deep moan as she massaged my butt, pulling my front to grind against hers. I cursed and she smiled again, rolling us over so she could be on top.

"Do you want me?" She asked and I laughed.

"You know I do." I replied and she grinned.

"Yeah, I do." She grinned smugly and her hand snuck under my shirt, sending an eruption of sparks in my pants. I arched up from the sensation and her hand massaged through my bra as her tongue licked at my neck before sucking.

"Miley." I breathed out and finally, I thought long enough to get her sweater off, followed by her shirt and bra. I lifted my head up, pulling her nipple into my mouth, causing her to cry out, pressing more into my mouth. I swirled my tongue over the hard tip and moved to the other one, pulling it into my mouth. I teased her, turning our bodies so I could be above her.

While my mouth was teasing her aroused nipples, my hand undid the black belt that was holding her skirt up and soon that skirt was on the floor somewhere. I kissed the middle of her stomach, making her hips lift.

"Mikayla..." She groaned and I smiled, hearing my name fall from her lips.

"Miley." I retorted, biting right above her navel. She hissed when I rubbed through her damp panties and I pressed in little circles as her breathing got hard. Finally, I needed her too much, making my fingers slip in her panties. We both gasped at how wet she was. It was amazing to feel this as I explored and I groaned, sitting up so I could pull her panties off.

Soon she was naked and I shed my clothes quickly since her eyes told me she would if I didn't. I moved between her now spread legs and leaned over, kissing her as my fingers rubbed her swollen clit. Her body was moving in rhythm with my fingers and I moved my lips down her body, pulling her nipple into my mouth once more.

She bucked under me and I teased her, running my fingers up and down, spreading her wetness, allowing my fingers to slide easily along her center.

"Now, please baby, please." She begged and I slid a single finger into her. She moaned deeply from her chest and I could feel the vibration against my body. My own center was throbbing but I ignored it and reveled in the feel of Miley.

Her fluids covered my hand as I slid in and out of her. I felt the barrier blocking me and I sucked in a breath. I couldn't believe this was real as she pulled my lips to hers, digging her nails into my shoulders when I slipped another finger in and broke through.

"Fuck!" She cried out against my lips and I kissed her harder. I slid one hand between our bodies so I could massage her breast. I ran circles over her clit with the pad of my thumb while my fingers moved slowly inside of her.

I sped up my movements and she moaned into my mouth. I felt her walls closing and this is by far the most amazing thing I've ever felt. Miley's walls were tight against just two fingers and they tightened more and more.

Her body arched and her mouth pulled away from mine as she let out silent screams. Silent screams are so sexy. Her mouth would be open but no sound could escape. Her body would tremble and shake and her mouth would be begging to scream but she just couldn't. It was amazing, like she was in a trance.

Her walls closed over and over till finally she shook savagely under me and a flood of her hot liquid coated my fingers and hand. Her head fell back and her eyes closed as she breathed through her mouth and I pressed my lips to hers lying next to her.

"You okay, baby?" I asked, knowing full and well that she was. Her lips turned into a smile as her eyes twinkled.

"I think you're about to find out." She muttered, pulling me to her. Her lips were hot on mine as she pushed me to lie down.

I sucked in a breath when her mouth closed over my nipple and then the next one and back again to the first one. Her mouth was so hot as she tugged at my hard nipples.

I said her name in so many ways as her hand massaged my stomach in an almost lazy manner, till I was begging for her, till I became demanding and placed my hand over hers, forcing it down.

Normally, I would be embarrassed but with Miley, I didn't care. I knew it's what she wanted anyways. She wanted to make sure I wanted this. I knew she was always worried but this time I couldn't think of anything but her.

"Please Miley." I finally resorted to begging and her lips curved into a triumphant smile as her mouth covered mine and her fingers spread me. I groaned into her mouth as her two fingers rubbed my clit softly.

"Harder." I ordered and she did just that. But then she slid her fingers up and down my center, feeling how wet I was. Soon she penetrated me and I pushed down against her but she was quick to pull back as I pushed down.

"Goddamnit, Miley!" I hissed, needing her fingers in me and she settled between me.

She spread my legs wider as her head dipped down. Before I could comprehend what she was doing, her tongue slid into me slowly, making me whimper from the sudden, unexpected pleasure.

She moved to my clit, sucking on it and then back to pushing inside me. Her fingers joined in massaging my over teased clit while her tongue was working in me and I rolled my hips with her.

I came against her mouth and she lapped at my juices, making me shudder with pleasure.

It was only seconds later that I felt her finger slide in me which was a sure surprise. I moaned and her lips covered mine quickly, making me taste myself. I was distracted as I felt her breasts pressed against mine. Then a second finger slid into me as well and it was a blur of pain that passed over me as she took what belonged to her: me.

Moments later, I was writhing under her as my walls clenched down. All of my muscles were tight and finally, with a few more thrusts of her fingers, I came, releasing all over her hand.

That was the best night of my life, the night we truly belonged to one another.

We laid there, recuperating before I ordered a pizza in place of our five star reservation but it was definitely worth missing, no doubt on that one.

Soon after we ate, we enjoyed each other a few more times. I never knew that sex had a scent till that day. And I loved the scent of sex with Miley. It just made me want her more.

Before it turned to eleven p.m., I was forced to drive her back home so her dad wouldn't be mad at me. I kissed her goodnight but was upset that I couldn't cuddle with her more that night.

However, I was still high that we finally made love. I went to sleep, smelling her perfume on my sheets. She always smelled so sweet and forbidden.

I felt like I just had the forbidden and it was all mine and she was all mine and she was forbidden to all, but me. Miley was my forbidden and I loved her. I loved how good she felt but I wanted that feeling even more.

I became a horny little bastard. Seriously, as soon as we were alone I would take her right there, wherever we were.

My pants would drop faster than a penny from the top of a skyscraper and that was fast! I think she had the same issue as me because she loved showing up unexpectedly and assaulting me with her lips and her body, not that I minded, of course.

It didn't take long before we moved into a new apartment together.

We had a fresh start, her dad's blessing and our fans too. We had no choice but to let them know of our relationship. It's hard to hide a fiancé. I look down at my ring.

She's still my fiancé. We've been engaged for over a year now and our fans found out a month after our engagement. Sure, we had our detractors and haters but we also had love and support as well.

Thinking of all this is making me forget why I walked out tonight after a heated argument. Why was I so mad at the girl I loved so much, why was I crying? Oh right, those words.

"Miley, you know I have to work! I can't be home all day as much as you want me too! I have fans that love me too!"

"But Mikayla, you've been gone every day and I thought you were messing with me but you're not! How could you do this?" She questioned almost frantically, confusing me.

"Dammit, Miley! I didn't do anything! Stop giving me such a hard time! God, I was in the studio for hours and now I have to come home and listen to you argue for hours! Fuck, just relax, Please!" I begged but her eyes were heated and dark.

"Are you fucking serious, Mikayla?" She asked, making me step back.

"How many times do I need to explain-" I started but she cut me off with a colder tone than usual.

"I don't care! Just go sleep; I don't wanna hear it anymore!" She snapped before walking out to the porch. I stood there, my heart aching. That was the first time she said she didn't care to me.

And it hurt.

I stormed out immediately, drove back to my studio and started crying or venting, trying to figure out what the hell caused this stupid fight!

So here I am in my studio, currently wiping away my tears because all these memories of us in the beginning made me smile. I think of when this all happened. How it happened and holy shit! No, no, no, no! You are kidding me, it can't be! I whip out my phone and stare really hard at the date.

March fourth. Fuck, our anniversary, the day we started dating two years ago. How could I forget?

I stumbled up and ran to my car. Please don't kill me, Miley! Shit!

She said she didn't care because she does, she does care! That's why she was so fucking pissed at me!

God, I bet she had something amazing planned and I just stayed recording all damn day! Fuck. Me.

I sped past about six red lights; I'll be expecting tickets in the mail because I swear two of them flashed.

I screeched to a stop and frantically raced out to a flower shop and bought a dozen white roses mixed with red ones. I made sure to buy the ones without thorns because I'm pretty sure they're going to be thrown in my face. I like my face. I really do.

I raced back to my car and looked at the time. It was past eight p.m. already. I called Miley's favorite restaurant and the second I said my name, magic! A reservation opened up for us. I dropped my phone on the seat and continued driving like a maniac; I may have broken some laws.

Where are the cops anyways? I'm not wearing a seatbelt, I skipped a ton of red lights, I'm driving over the speed limit, and I was on my phone. I shook my head to clear it as I pulled up in front of our place.

I fumbled to turn the car off and raced up to the door. I opened it and pushed and fuck, the chain! Miley locked me out! Damn shit! I rang the little bell a billion times before I heard her footsteps.

"What?" Her voice asked with a hint of irritation.

"Hey, baby, happy anniversary!" I greeted only for the door to shut in my face before I frowned, leaning my forehead against the door.

"Please Miley, I know I'm an asshole and a jerk and I don't deserve you..." I trailed off, wondering if she was listening. The door opened a little again, still chained.

"Go on." She stated as I sighed.

"Miley, I love you so much and work was confusing my head but you have to know you're always in my heart. I love you so much and I'm horrible for forgetting such a special day for us." I leaned closer so I could look into her eyes through the small slit the chain allowed.

"I was in my studio thinking of how amazing it was. The day we met and I had to pee so badly, the way you hugged me and freaked out when I flinched. You noticed things that no one else ever did. You treated me so good, Miley. You got me a phone for god's sake, just to talk to me. You let me live with you and you gave me your heart, your body and soul and what do I do? I go and forget!" I growl angry at myself.

"He was right, I am worthless." I sighed, turning away. "How could you give me so much and I just forget." I heard a rustle behind me and the door swung open as Miley pulled me backwards, into her arms.

"You're not worthless, Mikayla! You're everything to me. You're worth everything. You just have the memory of a fucking goldfish!" She scolded, pressing a kiss into my hair.

"Hah, don't you mean gold_-fishie?_'" I teased, making her chest vibrate with soft laughter.

"Shut up. I told you to stop making fun of me about that." She warned as her hand went down to mine, pulling it up, revealing the flowers.

"For me?" She asked.

"Of course." I mumbled and she sighed. "I'm sorry I forgot, Miley, you gave so much to me and I wish I could give you what you deserve." I murmur before she turns me around, taking the flowers out of my hand, dropping them on the table. I watch as she lifts my left hand in hers.

"Baby, you gave me everything when you asked me to marry you." She whispers, kissing the ring on my finger. I smile and kiss hers too before our lips finally meet.

"That's the one good thing I've actually done in my life." I admit as she pulls me further in the house.

"I made reservations at your favorite place if you'll still have me." I say, hoping she'll go.

"Oh, I'll have you, alright." She promises, leading me into our room. "Those reservations will just have to wait." And now there's that fire in my pants that can't be ignored as she attacks me on our bed.

"I booked us for a flight to the Mediterranean. We leave in the morning, no protests, I want you to be all mine for the next week." She informs me with a warning tone in her voice. Sure, I'll get a few screams and _no's_ from my manager, but who cares because I'll be with Miley.

"Okay, I can't wait." I reply honestly as I slide my hand under her silk nightgown.

"And don't you ever say you're worthless again or I'll take you down, Mikayla Marshall." She threatens and I smile, pressing my lips to her before meeting her gaze.

"I am so worthless." I grin as she takes my challenge and throws me down off of her, hovering above me.

Her hand works at my jeans and she's scolding me in my ear about how much I mean to her and how she's gonna prove it over and over if she has to.

Yeah, with Miley, I know my worth. I'm worth a lot and I love her for this feeling as we save lovemaking for the Mediterranean and fuck like it's the last chance we'll get.

"I love you." I whisper as she cuddles up next to me.

"I love you too." She murmurs, pressing her lips to my neck, making me smile.

"Happy anniversary." I mumble.

"Mhm, and did you notice that we always miss our reservations?" She asked suddenly, making me laugh.

"Yeah, I did, but it's so worth it every time." I smirk, thinking of all those times.

"Yup, so worth it." She says softly, leaning up to kiss me and I hear the double meaning as my heart swells with love for my fiancé, my lover, my soon to be wife, my world, my Miley.

I guess you were wrong, dad. I guess you were wrong.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **_Once again, happy anniversary to the married couple! :]_


End file.
